RockStar Dreams
by Kaishi29
Summary: Christian Grey chases his dream to be a Rock star but unfortunately he is missing one major element to success : Pain. He has no pain, no tragedy in his life. How to gain pain to achieve his dream? Easy. Fall in love and get your heart broken. But when Ana Steele comes into life, he develops a new obsession with her. Will he chose his dream or his love?
1. Prologue

**Yo Readers. Back with another story. As usual, I brought something different here too. This story has lust, obsession, comedy, heartbreak, hopefully love too and lots of music as well.**

 **To all the reading & music fans, this one is for you XD**

 **A/N : This first chapter is written in third person's POV (because it's the Prologue) but rest of the story will be written via first person's POV (mostly Christian's)**

 **Enjoy Reading XD**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. However, I do fully own this story-plot.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

"Where the hell is he?" Mr. Cross hissed.

His voice was tensed and he was covered in sweat. However his voice was loud enough to be heard upon the roars of the large crowd gathered outside.

One of the crew members stutters "We don't know sir, his phone is switched off."

Mr. Cross closed his eyes in frustration. _This is not good!_

He glances outside once and immediately regretted it. The stadium was over-flowing with people today. Not even during football matches had he ever seen so many people gathered. They all are here screaming and roaring from past one hour, waiting for the show to start.

"Call Elliot and Taylor here!" he snapped at his crew. But they kept staring at him dumbfoundedly .

"NOW!" he screamed.

"Joshua. I'm here."

Mr. Cross turned immediately at the voice. He was both relieved and disappointed to find Jason Taylor.

"You're a terrible manager, you know that right?" He asked him.

Taylor approached him slowly with careful eyes. His expressions were stoic yet the way his eyebrows were turned showed that something was very amusing to him.

"Relax, just calm down! Elliot is bringing him here. Just fifteen more minutes."

"Fifteen more! Are fucking kidding me? We're already an hour late. The crowd's going crazy down there. I don't care what shit he has gone through but I have a lot of my money riding on this show. And he wasting time, time is money."

Taylor eyed him coolly. His brown eyes that were usually warm and friendly to everyone, now hard as stone.

"Because you don't care that's why you can't ever take his place. You see those people out there? None of them gives a shit about your fucking dollars. They are here only to see him. Besides, what are you crying for? You know, you're lucky. Many shows have been delayed for hours or totally got cancelled. So be thankful he is coming here to save your ass."

That shut him up. Mr. Cross gave Taylor a hard stare and went away.

Taylor took out his phone and called Elliot.

He answered on first ring. "Got him. Will be there in five. And Taylor… keep a first aid kit ready." With that Elliot hung up.

Taylor closed his eyes and sighed in pain.

 _Again! He got into a fight again. Kid! What should I do with you?_

He opened his eyes and gained back his control. Then he went to search for a first aid kit

 ** _Ten minutes ago, a few miles away….._**

The man punched him in his face. He immediately fell to the ground.

An insane chuckle came out of his throat. He closed his eyes to absorb the pain but it wasn't good enough. He needed more.

"That's all you've got douchebags?" He asked the man, daring him. Taunting him.

"No, we'll show you what we got."

One of the men picked him up and smashed his back to the brick wall behind him.

The impact is so hard that his lungs were cut off from air for a moment. Next thing he realized was that a group of five or six men were beating him, kicking him, punching him continuously.

He let them.

He needed to feel the pain. He needed physical pain to numb the pain in his mind. In his heart.

But, then all of sudden the beating, the pain stopped. He looked up in confusion to see all of them down on the ground except one who was about to join his friends.

A tall muscular-looking man with well built body and bulging muscles kicked the man hard in his groin and the man fell to the ground. The man then made his way towards him and held out a hand to him.

Elliot looked down at him, his expressions hard. "One day you'll realize that you have a life." He replies. "Now come on Christian. You have a show. People are waiting for you."

Christians laughed recklessly while Elliot helped him to his feet.

"Lucky people! They always get what they wait for. And here I am, still waiting."

Elliot winced at his words but remained speechless. He carefully walked him to the car and lowered him down in the car.

Elliot jogged to the driving side and just before starting the car he handed Christian a silver flask filled with amber liquid. Christian looked at him and smiled his dazzling smile.

"I knew I liked you for a reason." He opened the flask to drink from it but spitted it out as soon as first sip entered his mouth. "What the fuck! It's diluted?"

"I don't want you to puke on the stage or at your fans." Elliot replied distantly.

Christians rolled his eyes but said nothing. That moment Elliot's phone rang. He looked down to see it was Taylor calling him. He picked it up.

"Got him. Will be there in five and Taylor… keep a first aid kit ready." With that Elliot hung up.

He looked at Christian, the bruise on his cheek from what looked like a punch, was now swelling up. He shook his head defeatedly.

 _Why does he do this to himself?_

But he knew it better than not to ask him out loud. He knew he'll say just one word but that single word would be enough to answer his every question. _Ana!_

Within few minutes they reached the stadium.

Taylor applied some ice and some cream on Christian's cheek. A make-up artist then fixed the bruise with some make up while Elliot made him wear his signature jacket and handed him his guitar. He took the flask away from Christian's hand and replaced it with a plastic water bottle.

Mr. Cross finally breathed in relief.

In next two minutes Christian was all set to perform.

The door opened and he made his way to the stage. The moment he entered he was deafened by loud screams and roars and claps and people chanting his name.

 _Christian! Christian! Christian! Christian! Christian!_

Girls were crying out his name like lovers. The spot light directly fell on his face which blinded him for a moment.

He wasn't expecting that much of crowd but then, what has ever happened according to his expectation?

Everyone was chanting his name like a prayer, everyone was here to see him, to hear him perform but he didn't care now. There was a time when he would have died to see people like this going mad for him. But not anymore.

Because they only care for their fandom, they don't know what he has been through. So it only seemed fair that he didn't give a shit about them.

He took a sip or two from his water bottle and then poured the rest of it on his face. He needed to perform, he needed to sing and for that he needed to wake up and face the reality again. He needed to feel his pain again.

With that he went towards the microphone standing at the center of the stage and filled out his lungs full of air before he opened his mouth to sing….

 _I wanna cry, I wanna wail, I wanna scream_

 _Coz its only you who can set me free_

 _I wanna say so many things to you,_

 _But all my words destroy the truth…_

* * *

 **So what do you think? How was the start? Interesting enough to make you keep reading it?**

 **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

 **Also while waiting for the next chapter update, you can read my other stories such as "The Brooke". I mostly write under Christian-Ana fanfic.**

 **Love ya all,**

 **~Christina Springs~xoxo**


	2. How it all started

**Wow! I seriously can't believe it. I gained so many followers and favorites in just one chapter. No, not even a chapter, just one prologue.**

 **It feels like no matter how many time I confess my love to you all, it is always less. Thank you so much my loving readers. Your support provides me encouragement and motivation like nothing else. I hope to keep writing and continuing to entertain you all with my stories. Love you all loads 3**

 **One more thing, please NOTE that I'm changing my pen name from ChristinaSprings29 to KaishiSprings**

 **Now coming to this story, I've decided to write most of the story from Christian's POV. Because this really is more Christian's story than Ana's. It's about how Ana comes into his life and how his life changes from that moment on. So that's why Christian would be the main narrator of this story.**

 **A/N : All the songs used in this fanfic are written by me so kindly do not even think of using them elsewhere. Else I'll whip you :P**

 **Enjoy reading XD**

* * *

 _So many times I just wonder._

 _You & Me, we all are mirrors_

 _We see all of us in each other,_

 _Drowned in the sea and writ of errors,_

 _But whoever I am, I am yours_

 _And I've to find myself, to be yours_

 _I wanna cry, I wanna wail, I wanna scream,_

 _Coz it's only you who can set me free_

 _I wanna say so many things to you_

 _But all my words destroy the tru-_

Suddenly, someone snatched my guitar from me thus interrupting my singing.

I was caught off balance and my attacker took full advantage of it and pushed me. I fell on my feet as I heard the laughs and guffaws of the gang. They were here again.

One of them kicked me hard but I got up instantly, avoiding my throbbing side. I didn't want to fight them. I just have to take my guitar and run away from them.

"Cooper, give me my guitar back." I say to the guy holding it roughly.

"We told you, you can't sing here. This is our place." Jack replied.

"You don't own this place and I can do whatever I want. Besides I don't have any other place to practice."

"Then just don't. You anyways sound worse than a frog singing in his cacophony." Jack taunted me again.

Bryan came behind him. He and Elliot used to be really good friends until Elliot found out that he was the part of Jack's gang. Elliot has always loathed Jack and his circle for bullying the other kids so he immediately snapped all links from Bryan.

"We've warned you so many times Christian. But you never listen. Perhaps this time we really have to teach you a lesson." He gave an evil smile to me then turned to Cooper who seemed to understand what he wanted and nodded at him.

It took me moment to realize what they were about to do. I lunge at Cooper but Jack's two friends were already on my side, holding me back with Jack blocking my way.

"No please, leave my guitar." I shouted at them and they all laughed.

Cooper picked up the guitar recklessly and just before he was about to bang it on floor, someone came and interrupted him.

"Is there a problem here?" We all turned to see Elliot standing casually against the door though his expressions were anything but casual.

Jack's gang immediately backed off and Cooper handed me back my guitar.

There was no doubt that they all were intimidated by Elliot alone. Something about his bulging muscles and sturdily built body gave them the idea not to mess with him. That proved they were smart enough.

They really shouldn't mess with him. Once he gets nasty, he fights like a mad dog.

Bryan looked down on the floor, unable to meet his old friend's eyes. "Nothing, we're just leaving. Come on Jack."

They all started to make their way to door but Elliot blocked the exit. He stared down at all of them for a minute.

"Christian, are you alright?" He asked me without looking up. His gaze fixed on the bullies in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm cool."

"And your guitar?"

I check for the damage if there was any. Luckily there wasn't even a scratch. "

Yep. It's perfect too"

Elliot silently moved away to let them go. They all hurried out.

As soon as they crossed the door, they started running. I tried my best stifle a chuckle and walk out with Elliot.

"Jesus Christian! You know you can fight them all without my help. You used to be a ruthless bawler couple years ago. _I_ have trained you better than beg."

"Why would I want to fight those useless assholes?"

"Why wouldn't you? They were bullying you, about to crash you 'dearly loved' guitar. If I hadn't come would you have let them do what they were going to do?"

"No of course not! I would have slipped through, snatch my guitar and then run away. Simple"

"Why not just show those fuckers for once who you really are? I bet they won't trouble you next time. Not even Jack."

"Fighting is not the point Elliot."

"Then what's the point?" He asked with irritation and exasperation.

"Jim Morrison." I replied.

That caught him off guard. He stared at me in confusion. "Huh? Jim Morrison? Who the hell is that?"

"He was the infamous rock star in 60's. The heart of wild music."

"So what about him?" Elliot asks, clearly agitated.

"He flipped the bird to the crowd, you know. Proudly standing there and showing off his middle finger to his fans. People got crazy for his act of coolest rebellion. Girls literally tore their shirts off. And here I am singing along in a classroom when a gang of bullies come to screw me."

Elliot looked at me with wide and shocked eyes, like I was out of my mind.

"Shit Christian, you're in high school not in your old age. I can never get the shit that comes out of your mouth."He shook his head as if trying to shake off my words. That made me laugh.

He looked at me, fighting a smile himself but amused stare gave him away. "I gotta go to my class now. Best of luck for your Audition."

"Thanks" I replied and he started running in opposite direction. "Save me a seat at the lunch." I shouted after him and made my way to the auditorium for the auditions of the school band.

…

"Hey, sexy lady!" Mia slapped my back as she sat next to me.

"Not in mood Mia." I wave her away.

She looked up and saw my face. Concern clear on her face.

"You didn't get selected?" She whispered is horror. I could do nothing but try not to wince at the truth in her words.

When I'm around Mia, I usually try to mask up any type hurt or sadness I'm feeling. She was my best friend and she loved me like anything. So when I'm sad, she's super sad and then I get upset for making her sad and then she gets super upset and the cycle goes on.

"What the fuck! Are they fucking dickheads? What the hell do they want in world? Assholes!" She whined and this time I couldn't help wincing at her words.

She was most of the time the perfect sweet girl who any girl would die to have as a 'bff' and any bad-boy would straighten up for. But then every good person has a bad side and trust me, you don't want to get on Mia's bad side. She was usually in check of her temper that is, unless you seriously hurt her friends.

"They said I'm not having what they are looking for."

"Bullshit!" She punched her hand down on the table and it shook. Damn! She is not as fragile as she looked.

Elliot came carrying two trays, he handed me one. Although I wasn't having an appetite to eat I still took a few bites. Elliot had issues with wasted food.

"It's okay Christian. I told you not to try for the band. You should go solo or something."

I knew they were trying to cheer me up in any way they could even though they were pretty horrible at it. I didn't know what to say. All I could think was that I'd waited for this moment almost my entire life. I've dreamed to be a rock star, the most popular singer in world. School band would have been an entry ticket for that but now I've lost it.

Somebody patted on my shoulder. "Grow up boy, better concentrate on your studies."

Taylor! Our P.E coach.

He had always treated me like his own son. I looked up to see him. He was really a charming guy. Half of the girls spend most of their time ditching classes and sitting in canteen doing nothing but ogling at Taylor. We were great friends because we were every time on the same page. Whether it be politics, world health issues, some criminal case, bitching about a teacher or even a student, anything!

Except my career.

He thought I was wasting my time giving it to music and that I had no future in this field. I didn't want to believe it.

Of course I had a future in singing. Every stage performance that I had performed till date has been of a grand success. Every one admired me for my vocal and instrumental skills both. Even Taylor had seen me playing and he thought I was really good at it.

Still he wanted me to only pursue it as a hobby and nothing more.

"You're not helping Taylor." Elliot said. Taylor pretended to ignore him and walked around the table to face me. I met his intelligent eyes for a second and then look down at my food. I don't need a lecture right now!

"What did they say?" He asks me.

"You're really good but you're lacking passion. You don't have what we are looking for." I imitate and reply to Taylor. It hurts to hear those words. I don't really want to remember them.

"Sounds like something I've already said so many times to you."

Once again Mia's fist came down on table and Taylor was forced to look at her. "Tay, we all know he is talented enough to fry their asses with his oh-so-sexy singing voice and the badass way of playing guitar." She said firmly.

"Then why he didn't get selected?" He asked her back evenly.

"Because they are assholes." She replied, almost yelled.

"No, because he is really lacking compassion!"

I jumped in the conversation to try to calm them down. "Tay, what if I work harder on my skills?"

"Even a donkey works hard Christian. But the thing is that the donkey works emotionlessly. Just like you sing emotionlessly."

"What you mean?" For the first time his lecture was starting to make sense to me.

"Okay, pick up any artist in this world. Singer, writer, painter, poet! What do they all have in common?"

"Seriously Christian, you listening to his bullshit? You know what, I'm out of here." Mia rolled her eyes picked her tray and went away. I wanted to stop her, to follow her but something about the way Taylor said it made me ask.

"What? What do they have in common?"

He leaned closer and gave me a mysterious smile with sad eyes.

" _Pain_ " He whispered. "It's pain that they all share, it's pain that makes them who they are, it's the pain that is their muse. What about you Christian? Have _you_ ever felt pain? Do you have your muse"

I was speechless.

I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to feel. I closed my eyes and tried to think.

 _Have I ever felt pain? Do I even know what's the real pain?_

I already knew the answer… No, I haven't! I've had an awesome life. I was a student with perfect grades.

Never failed, never fell into trouble, never suspended from school. Never had a rough childhood, never suffered from any child abuse. Even my parents were still alive! Never had an accident or and deathly disease, never got bullied thanks to my amazing brother Elliot. I had just a perfect life!

Taylor was right. I was lacking compassion, I was lacking pain… I was lacking heartbreak! _Shit!_

* * *

 **This is something different that I've wanted to write from quite a while. A few months ago I tried to write this story under Twilight fanfic but I did not gain the response I wanted. I hope I do gain it this time.**

 **So PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **Like this story? Then you should give a try to my other Christi-Ana fanfic "The Brooke" it's addictive and mysterious that I can guarantee you would fall in love with.**

 **Love ya all,**

 **Kaishi Springs xoxo**


	3. The day it all changed

**You guys never cease to surprise me with the response I get for my stories by you all. Thank you so much for reading and enjoying it.**

 **Few clearances before the story for my reviewers.**

 **Yes, this story is inspired from the bollywood movie Rockstar. Though I'm not a very big fan of bollywood, and I usually can't stand its movies either, this movie's story was specifically heart touching. So I had to reluctantly thank my ex-boyfriend who insisted me to watch it with him, because now I have a wonderful story plot ;)**

 **But mind you guys, this story just has similarities in the start. The story is going to be very different and nothing like that movie and of course an HEA for my Christi-Ana fans.**

 **To MrsBahamaMama : You won't believe today's generation. Not only they don't know who is Jim Morrison who was the king in 60's, but most of them don't even know The Rolling Stones. Can you even imagine? I mean I ask my fellow mates and juniors from the school if they ever listen to the U2 or Kansas and they look at me like I'm speaking another language. Pfft! I wouldn't be surprise if fifteen years later, teenagers start asking who the hell was Madonna! It's really sad.**

 **Anyway, if you guys like my story then give a try to my other stories too under Christi-Ana fanfic such as "The Brooke"**

 **For now, enjoy reading XD**

* * *

That day I went home in deep thoughts. I tried to remember one single day of my life when I might have felt real pain. I hardly ever had even any physical injuries! Not even a fracture.

"Snap out of it Christian!" Elliott snapped at me while driving back home. "Mia was right. As great as you think Taylor is, he sometimes really talks nonsense. Don't pay attention to it."

"I think he's right." I say quietly. Elliott sighed deeply but didn't say anything. He knew it was useless to say anything to me once I make up my mind.

Next morning I got to school an hour early. I was having an audition during recess for the Deluxe Delight Records music company. They were holding a talent-hunt contest for teenagers in Seattle and today they were auditioning in my school.

I have always dreamed of being signed by them and now it felt like the opportunity is just in front of me, all I need to do it grab it.

As I made my way to the amphitheatre, I saw that the auditions were already taking place. I noticed a table with three people sitting on it – the judges, a camera crew, a man who must be director or something as he was shouting commands to his team, three cameras set around a person singing in the middle around two hundred people gathered as spectators.

Still I had enough confidence, that I remained unfazed by so much people around. Because I knew I was better than all of them. I went to the counter and registered myself.

After an hour and half, my turn came. I picked up my guitar and made my way with confidence and a large smile. I start singing and beat strings according along the rhythm.

They stopped me after two minutes of recording my video and then told me to leave my number at the counter. If I'll _ever_ be selected, they'll let me know. But that was exactly what was being said to everyone. Suddenly I felt my last hope crash. My mind told me to do only one thing I could do then- to go to Taylor.

So I went to him and told him about the audition. He sighed and shook his head in resignation. But somehow I felt hope. It was a stupid feeling I know, but something told me that there was hope for me.

"What if I work harder? Like practice more or take some professional classes or anything? I swear I'll work harder, Tay. I really want this. I want to be a rock star."

"Christian, even a donkey does the hard work. You can't just turn into a celebrity by singing day and night, playing you guitar all the time and giving auditions everywhere. Like I said earlier, you need to have some feelings to express your talent. You need to feel the pain!"

I was so frustrated. "But there's nothing wrong with me, no tragedy or any miss-happening or anything at all!"

"So you never had your heart broken?" He asked me. "Never fell in love before?"

I turned my eyes to ceiling "Uhhmmm…" I tried hard to remember who was my last crush. Lately I have been so much into my guitar that I hardly noticed a girl around me.

Taylor snapped his fingers infront of me, brining my attention back to him. "Quit it you moron! Like hell you have been in love if you have to think about it." He said angrily. "I can't waste my time sitting here with you. I have got other things to do."

With that he got up and left. Just like that!

Reluctantly, I too went back to attend my classes and sat like a zombie through all of them. All my hope, all my dreams felt like they were crashing in front of me and I could do nothing to save them.

The rest of the day passed into a blur. I felt hopeless and helpless by the end of the day.

It's funny because this was exactly the day that is going to change my whole life ahead but of course I didn't know it back then. I was just falling into depression of losing hope.

So as soon as the last bell rung, I rushed to get out of school. Elliott caught me in the way. "You coming right?" He asked me.

"Where?"

"Come on man where are you lost? It's the dance show happening today." Every year in our high school, there is a sort of this talent show where various famous companies came in our school. Deluxe Delight Records was just one of them.

There were several other, small or big organizations that set out their stalls. One of them was this dancing-show that took place but it was only among girls or rather hot chicks of the school.

Right before the show, the RJ of the senior year would announce the checklist, the list where the girls that get selected in top ten. These girls would then perform for the school and judges and one of them would be further selected for entering the television hosted dancing-show

"Nah man. I gotta run. See you later." I never went to the Chick Dancing Show where as almost every guy and even every girl of the school used to go. I never had interest in watching girls stripping or dancing their booty off.

I know Elliott thought I was secretly gay but he never asked me outright to respect my private life. I couldn't care less. I was not a gay.

I just never found it, say 'sexy', to watch hot girls dancing their way off to impress boys and be ranked into some list for reality shows. It just sounds so absurd.

I had almost made my way to exit when the school radio came to life.

 _Hey Everyone here's the list you all are badly waiting for._

The RJ spoke through the speakers and shockingly the whole hall that was filled with high-school students at the moment, fell completely silent.

 _Lily Mallory on Number 10_

 _Number 9 is Mariah Young_

 _On Number 8 we have Claire Pierce_

 _Number 7 is bragged by Susannah Withers_

 _Next is Irina and her sister Elena on number 6 and 7_

 _Number four is Leila Williams_

 _Now for top 3 we have Mia Trevelyn on third place_

 _Katherine Kavanaugh on second place and_

 _On first place we have…._

The RJ game a dramatic pause. The corridor was so silent like someone has dropped dead. Everyone was too intent to hear the name on first place.

Mia chuckled, then muttered under her breath. "Really, you had to ask? It's so obvious."

 _As usual, it's Anastasia Steele._

"It's Ana" Many people say together to no one in particular. Then someone laughed.

Anastasia Steele, or rather Ana as preferred by her, was one of the most popular girl. She was an expert in contemporary, salsa and tango dance forms and won every year but strangely always refused the offer to of going on air or other dance shows.

People started making their way to the auditorium while I made my way towards the exit. That's when I remembered it.

 _My Guitar!_

I remembered leaving it into the music room before going for classes. I didn't want to look like a sore loser carrying the guitar everywhere around. Which was why I kept it there at first place.

So I went to the instrumental room. Coincidentally, it was next to the dance room. The only thing separating these two rooms was a big glass wall and curtains on the side of the dance room.

I reached there and grabbed my guitar and started to retreat out of the room but a movement in the next room drew me eye. I noticed that the curtains were not fully shut so I leaned on the glass wall to see what was going on.

And that was when I saw her.

She was wearing a yellow and red dress that engulfed her amazing figure like fire. She looked so fucking beautiful as she turned around, doing a contemporary spin and while she did that, her awesome tits bounced in that busty dress.

Heat crawled up my spine, embracing my body everywhere until it reached my throat and left my mouth dry. It was as unusual but not an unfamiliar feeling. I gulped down thickly twice, swallowing god know whatever it was suddenly stuck in my throat.

She was an exquisite view. Lost in her passionate moves while her body thrummed with the beats, leaving me breathless.

Surely I had seen her a few times in the hallways and canteen area. She was an ever ravishing beauty. But right now, as she danced tuning the world out, she looked divine. Like a goddess.

There was a certain emotion on her face that specifically drew me. It looked so familiar I could recognize it from a mile's distance. I had seen the same look on my face when I used to practice playing and singing in front of a mirror.

She wasn't dancing. She was worshipping the art form. She was praying to the music, devoting them her sensual moves.

She was a true artist.

And it was heavenly to watch her obsession with the music.

It wasn't very different from my obsession. Maybe that was why I truly felt connected to her. Maybe that was why I could tear my gaze away from her.

It was a rare connection I'd found watching her. An artist to artist. An obsessed to obsessed. I was relishing myself in that connection as much as I relished watching her.

The connection broke as soon as she spotted me with an angry look on her face.

Ana Steele was many things but angry was not one of the things I'd heard about her so often. But what was the catch here? She looked hotter when she was angry. And more… sexier.

 _Damn! I'm in lust._

She stepped forward till she was standing in front of me. Only the glass wall separating us now. If I'd been on the other side of this wall or rather she had been on this side, I could bet she wouldn't have made it to her dance performance she was practicing so devotedly for.

In fact she would have not been able to dance for probably a few days. Or even walk properly.

My thoughts must have reflected in my heated gaze as I kept staring at her. The way her cheeks flushed were prove to that. She lowered her eyes suddenly feeling nervous, just like she should.

She glanced up at me once more but refused to look away this time as she raised her arm to pull on the string hanging a little above her head.

It took me a moment to realize that she was drawing the curtains and hiding herself from me. She kept looking me in the eye till the red velvet curtains fully concealed her from my view.

The moment I was once again alone only two words formed in my head.

 _Holy Fuck!_

I tried to remember where I was and what I was doing.

Then it came to me. I was in music room. I had to take my guitar, gather up my unraveled thoughts, get my shit together and walk home.

Home? Why?

There was a famous dance talent show happening right? How could I miss that?

Plus Mia was on third rank this time. What type of best friend would I be if I didn't go to support her?

I had to be there. If not for myself, then for Mia.

Yeah, that's what I told myself. I was going there for my best friend Mia.

Not for me, or Elliott or any other hot chick.

And certainly not for Ana Steele.

* * *

 **Please don't forget to review!**

 **Love ya all,**

 **Kaishi Springs xoxo**


End file.
